Karma
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: Ciel has had just about enough of Soma's childish behavior and temper tantrums. So, Sebastian comes with a way to properly teach the spoiled Prince a lesson in manners and proper behavior. By treating him like the child that he's acting like. ABDL/Age regression, Omorashi/Omutsu/Diapers, Spanking (Possible flogging), humiliation.
1. Bad behavior

**Just a quick warning. This story contains punishment Abdl, omutsu/omorashi, spanking, and POSSIBLY flogging. This is likely going to be the most Nsfw thing that I write (Unless I come up with something else similar to this anyhow.) So please read with caution.**

Ciel folded his hands in front of his face as he silently scanned the damage. His newest tea set lie shattered on the ground. Tea soiled the table cloth and was dripping onto the floor. Biscuits lie smashed on the ground and stained the carpet. And now his butler Sebastian and that spoiled brats butler Agni were left to clean up the mess. Ciel sighed and shook his head in disapproval. This was the result of yet another of those Prince's awful tantrums. Today's trigger? His own exasperation. He had visited Ciel's home for the weekend because he was feeling lonely at the townhouse. But even after making his presence known, he was ignored and told to stay out of the way. When the day had drawn to a close, the grouchy Prince Soma confronted Ciel, asking why he had been ignored. Ciel's answer infuriated him: he was simply too busy to bother with him. He told Soma he should just go back to the house tomorrow and spare them both the trouble. That had set him off. He had swept their evening tea and biscuits from the table and then stormed off to the guest room, shouting to Agni that he wanted to go to bed and would go back tomorrow since Ciel was being so 'fussy.' After he had been put to bed, Agni was doubled over with apologies and tried to defend his prince as he helped to clean the mess. That was where they were now.

"Honestly." Ciel sighed as he stood up from his chair. "Just how long do you intend to let this behavior continue?" He came closer to Agni, who was removing the tablecloth. "Isn't he seventeen years old? Why does he insist on acting like such a child?"

"I really am very sorry Master Ciel!" Agni said quickly as he bowed his head in shame. "I am sure my prince does not mean to behave in such a way. He just has trouble expressing himself properly because his parents did not help him learn to control his emotions and..and-"

"Save it." Ciel stopped him. "You mustn't try to protect your royal brat like that. There is no other explanation for it. He is spoiled and doesn't like it when he doesn't get his own way. That's all there is to it." When Agni didn't answer, he knew that he agreed, although he would never admit it. "Why don't you try to control him?"

"How can I? He does not want to change his ways, nor do I feel like I can make him. Besides, who am I to do such a thing? I am indebted to him. I have no right to tell him what to do." Agni sighed.

"If I may." Sebastian cut in, getting a nod from Ciel. "Did you not tell me that you always have his best interests in mind? Would it not be best to teach him some manners, before his lack of them affects him poorly?"

"I suppose you are right." Agni agreed, twisting the table cloth in his hands. "But how will I do such a thing? He won't listen to me, even if I tried to. I do not want to be too firm with him, and I don't want to hurt him in any way!" Agni insisted.

"I think I might have an idea." Sebastian said. "And it won't involve any pain on his part. So long as he does as he is told anyhow." Agni seemed a tad anxious, but he didn't say anything. "However, this is going to require just a bit of compromise on your part Agni." Agni glanced at Ciel, who seemed to be just as clueless as him.

'Y-yes. I understand. I will do whatever it is I need to do."

"Very good Mister Agni." Sebastian returned with a smile. He called in Mey-Rin to finish the cleaning before assisting Agni and Ciel to the sitting room. He returned to the kitchen and made a pot of tea and then returned to the sitting room. Agni silently gripped at the legs of his trousers as Sebastian poured the tea. As this went on, Ciel began the dreaded conversation.

"I'm sure you can't deny by now that the Prince's behavior is unacceptable. He can not continue to act like a child. He thinks that as long as he throws a tantrum, he can get whatever he desires without any negative consequence.." Ciel said. Agni nodded as he listened. "Now I'm not positive of what Sebastian has in mind, but whatever it is, I am sure we will be able to get to the bottom of this atrocious behavior and put an end to it."

"Quite right Young Master." Sebastian said, giving both men their tea. "My idea is rather simple. I will teach the Prince that negetive behavior has negative consequences. And positive behavior will have positive benefits. I suppose you could say that I'm setting up a reward system for him." He smiled. "Do you recall when we first let him work in the townhouse to earn some pay? That taught him responsibility. So my idea is to allow him to gain something new if he learns his manners."

"And what exactly is it that he has to gain?" Agni asked.

"Why, the thing that he treasures most. His freedom."

"Freedom?" Agni asked. He swallowed. His mind immediately went back to the time when he was Arshad. He had been in prison and been given no freedom. He was treated like a dog until the day of his execution. "Isn't that a bit too cruel?"

"Not the way I do it." Sebastian chuckled. "We will not treat him like a prisoner or anything of the sort. He will simply be treated in the manner of what he is acting like." His smile became a tad mischievous. "A child."

"A child.." Agni repeated back softly, as though in thought or in disbelief.

"A child?" Ciel said. "So do you mean treating him as though he were much younger?" Ciel asked, rather unsure. "Wouldn't that mean doing everything for him? Feeding and bathing and such? That's just going to spoil him even more."

"You see My Lord, I don't do things only part-way." Sebastian assured him. "Not only will he be unable to do anything for himself, but he will also lose many privileges. Television, certain foods, fencing, chess, and perhaps even toileting if he continues to misbehave. He will be given the entire infantile experience." Ciel still seemed a bit unsure. And Agni did as well.

"So you will be treating him like a baby? How will that help him?" Agni asked him.

"Well, I can only imagine that the Prince will be rather embarrassed and frustrated with his lack of privileges. In order to gain them back, he must follow the rules and do as he is told. If he behaves, he will gain some back. If he misbehaves, he will be punished and lose even more."

"How do you plan to punish him?"

"How else would one punish a naughty child?" Sebastian chuckled, his eyes glinting just a bit. Agni gulped. Oh, he knew what that meant.

"O-okay. But then you asked for my cooperation correct? What would I have to do?"

"Nothing." Sebastian responded with a smile, confusing the butler greatly. "You are to leave the Prince with us for the time being. I will handle the punishment in full. And you are to return to the town house. Having you here might affect things, as you may try to revoke the punishment or sooth them in some way. In turn, diminishing the meaning of the punishment in the first place. Can you manage that?"

"B-but!" Agni protested. "What if the Prince needs me? What if something happens?"

"If he falls ill or becomes injured in any way, I will be sure to let you know so that you may come. But other then that, I believe he will be fine. I will not let any harm fall to him." He promised. He had to bite his tounge a bit to stop himself from saying, 'Any pain that is undeserved anyhow.'

"I..see." Agni said slowly. He didn't really like the idea of this. But he despritly needed his Prince to learn his lesson. He loved his Prince, but perhaps this would be for the best. "Please Mister Sebastian, if I allow you to do this, do you promise to make sure he is not harmed?" Agni asked.

"Of course. I never tell a lie. I will not let any harm come to him, unless it is inflicted upon my own hand." He promised. Agni swallowed. He felt so sick to his stomach.

"Thank you. I am trusting you."

"I will not let you down." Sebastian chuckled as he bowed. Then he gaze turned to the window. "Dear dear. It is becoming a trifle late is it not? Perhaps you should be going. The carriage is waiting for you I imagine.

"Yes." Agni sighed. He got to his feet and shook Sebastian's hand. "Well, I am entrusting him to you then. Please take good care of him while I am away. When may I come to get him back?"

"Oh I will be sure to let you know. So don't you worry about a thing." Sebastian assured him. He saw Agni to the door, and bid him farewell before shutting the door behind him. Ciel sighed and turned to Sebastian. He wasn't sure if he should feel annoyed, or amused.

"An infantilism punishment eh?" Ciel asked. "How is that to work?"

"You just leave that to me My Lord. I will be sure that his lessons do not get in the way of yours. Do you wish to take part in his punishment?" He asked.

"Perhaps. It might be a bit amusing for a spell." He yawned. "I'm going up to my bedroom. Just do whatever it is you need to do and then come back to my room once you are done." Ciel instructed as he waved his hand to shoo him off.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian said. Ciel ascended the stairs with Sebastian in tow. Ciel went into his bedroom, while Sebastian went to his own chambers first. He had a little surprise for the prince. As he gathered what he needed, he smirked.

"Dear me. The young master seems to be just as spoiled as the prince. Perhaps a similar punishment would serve him well." He chuckled. Under the bed, rested a suitcase. Various chemicals and medicines from the deceased Madam Red's study lie inside. He had a special sort of medicine intended for the Prince. Once he had mixed together the proper ingredients, he filled a thin syringe full of it. This medicine would partially paralyze his legs. They would not be complelty incapable of movement. But it would become rather difficult. He chucked softly. He was rather eager to see what these next few days would be like...

...

Prince Soma sighed a bit in his sleep as he shifted under the covers. He had fallen asleep angry and was even angry in his sleep. He was not aware of anyone entering his room, nor did he awake when a sudden presence began to loom over him. He was only roused slightly by the feeling of someone pulling back his shirt sleeve. But he was quickly jolted awake by the burning sensation in his arm. He cried out in pain. But the cry was short-lived when he felt a gloved hand get placed over his mouth.

"Sssh." He heard whispered to him. His muffled protests were hardly audible past the hand. "Just be still. You are fine." Was that Ciel's Khansama?! What did he do? He felt another hand travel to his neck and feel around for a moment. And a second later, he felt a sharp pinch on the back of his neck. He was out like a light right after.

Sebastian stood up straight, the syringe resting comfortably between his fingers. The fed had been done. Now all he had to do was await the morning sun. The Prince would receive his what-for.


	2. A deal

Hot pain continued to shoot up Soma's arm as he slept. He tossed and turned in his sleep, almost as though he were in the midst of a feverish dream. His body felt so heavy, and each turn left his breathless. What was happening to his body? Why was he feeling so heavy and ill?

When the sunlight entered his room, even waking up proved to be a challenge. He felt as though something was weighting down his chest and he couldn't move. He moaned and slowly pushed himself into a seated position. He then waited. He waited for his body to feel somewhat normal again. He waited for the nausea and headache to pass. Did he become sick? And...what happened with Mr. Sebastian? Surely it was a dream no? He would never do something of the sort to him! Anyhow, he knew it was about time for him to go back to the town house.

As he went to pull his legs over the side of the bed, he realized something very unsettling. His legs felt very heavy and sore, almost as though he had exerted much of his strength the night before. But he could not recall doing anything that would require strenuously using his legs. He managed to use his hands to guide his legs to where they needed to be. They fell heavily to the ground. Soma grimanced. He didn't know if he was going to be able to stand on his own. "Agni!" He called. Surely he would be able to help him. But he got no response. "Agni!" He called again, but still no answer. Where was that man? With a huff, Soma decided to try and get up by himself. With bated breath, he pushed himself up and onto his feet. He could feel his knees buckling. And they soon went from lead weights, to jelly. He did not dare try to walk. So instead, he began to drag his feet, going as slowly as he could.

But eventually, his feet gave out on him, and he found himself tumbling to the ground. What was the matter? Why were his legs not working? Was he ill? He cried out for Agni again, and a wave of relief washed over him when he saw the doorknob turning. Where had he been? Why had he not answered him? Soma quickly made his face into a pout rather then a smile, hoping to convey just how cross he was with his butler.

But Agni was not the one who entered the room. Instead in came Sebastian. He saw smiling, but his eyes held an emotion that he could not quite read. "I can see that the little Prince has awoken," He said kindly. A bit too kindly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Where is Agni?" Soma asked immediately. "Why did he not come when I called?"

"Oh, not even a good morning for me? Tut tut," Sebastian chuckled. He came closer and kneeled in front of the prince, who was trying to get back up. He gathered the prince into his arms and got to his feet. "Some now, breakfast is ready little one." Little one? what sort of name was that? And furthermore, why was his question not answered?

"You never answered me. Where is Agni?" Soma demanded, struggling in his arms. Sebastian was patient as he carried Soma from the room.

"He is not here at the moment. I've sent him back to the townhouse."

"What? Why would you do such a thing? I need him here now! Call him back!" Soma said angrily. But Sebastian did not answer him, more focused on getting down the stairs without dropping him. He ignored his continued protests, and managed to get him downstairs and into the dining room. Ciel sat at the breakfast table, having already been tended to and served. Ciel decided not to acknowledge the prince, only focusing on the paper in his hands.

"Now now little one, that's enough of your fussing," Sebastian said to him. "Agni will be back in time. I will be sure to inform you once he does. Now be still for a moment please," he requested. He walked around the table until he came to a chair he had made specially for the prince. He sat him down on a wooden seat that was a bit taller then a chair would usually be. This confused him greatly. But before Soma could ask about it, he was fastened in. A wooden tray was slid onto the chair and secured in place. And the Prince quickly realized what this was. He was sitting in an adult-sized high-chair...

"What is this?" Soma asked, stopping his fit for a moment to look it over. He had never come into contact with something like this before. He ran his hand along the smoothed wood for a moment. Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before returning with Soma's breakfast.

"That little Prince, is a high chair. It is used to keep unruly toddlers in place as they eat." His words left Soma's mouth agape.

"Are you calling me a toddler?" Soma demanded. "How dare you! I will not be spoken to in such a way! Have Agni come back, I want to go home!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that at the moment," Sebastian chuckled. "Please be still, it is time for your breakfast," he said calmly as he presented what he had. Soma turned up his nose in disgust. He was used to large meals with curry and French Toast and fish. But what was this? It was some sort of brown and warm substance. It looked like vomit to him frankly. "Ah, do not pout in such a way. It is only Oat gruel," Sebastian tutted as he gather up a spoonful for him.

"What? I do not want that. I want what Agni makes."

"I'm afraid not. That's much too filling for a little boy," Sebastian told him plainly.

"A little boy? Khansama, I am 17 years old! I do not know where you getting off by calling me such names?" Soma scolded. He quickly grew quiet and tensed up however, when Sebastian paused and smiled at him, his scarlet eyes dripping with venom.

"Is that so? Well your behavior as of late seems to have said otherwise. I would hardly be able to differentiate you from the smallest of toddlers really." Soma did not answer. "So I simply thought it was appropriate to start treating you accordingly. We've been holding you to standards of civility and consideration that were too high for someone like yourself. I apologize for being so thoughtless.. But you will not have to worry. I've spoken with Mr. Agni about the correct course of action. He agreed with me when I said that we should treat you in a more...age-appropriate fashion." He hummed for a moment, blowing on the spoon to cool it down before looking at Soma. "but then again, if you can prove to everyone that you really are the age that you claim to be, then I will certainly be apologizing and giving you back the rights you had before." Soma's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to gather his thoughts. He could see that Ciel had put down his newspaper and was smiling at them. He was okay with this? Wait, was Sebastian the one who had made his legs so heavy? Was that to prove a point? Or to make it even harder to resist?

"Well I never asked for this treatment! So you will let me out of this right this minute and go back to treating me in the way I was before! I mean it!"

"Oh dear. Pardon me if am wrong, but I believe a child has no right to order me around. Well, other then the Young Master anyhow," he said, getting a cough and a growl from Ciel in return. "You should be grateful however that I have given you some forms of freedom anyhow. You may still sleep in your bedroom and eat certain things. I've even left you your toilet training," Sebastian said, making Soma blush. "I imagine you don't want those to be taken from you do you? You are not an infant. But then again, I may be wrong about that as well." He scratched his chin for a moment, which made Soma nervous.

"Okay, then how am I supposed to get out of this punishment? What is it going to take?" Soma asked.

"Well, I suppose-" he was interrupted by his Young Master.

"Just ask like an adult for God's sake," Ciel sighed, closing his paper and tossing it back onto the table. "I'm sick of having to put up with your rotten behavior every time you come to call. You are not a child. So stop acting like one."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Sebastian chuckled. "But as I have said, I will give you a chance to prove yourself. Show me that you can be an adult and behave like an adult as well. Do that, and I will allow you to re-join the adult world. But of course, there will be repercussions as well if you begin to move in the opposite direction," he warned. "I am going to give you three chances. If you continue to misbehave and prove to me that you are even younger then a toddler, then we shall have to change the punishment as well. Rather then a child, you will be treated like the infant you have proved yourself to be. Is that clear?"

Soma debated for a moment. He did not want this in the slightest. He wanted to be put back to the standers he was held at before. He wanted to go back to the way things were. He wanted Agni! (Who was going to have hell to pay once he did come back.) But at the same time, he knew that fighting would get him nowhere. He had to behave and do as he was told. Otherwise, he was in loads of trouble. That would not be too hard right? He sighed heavily. If he behaved, the punishment might not even be a day long! It would be better to just go with it and let it happen for now.

"Okay Khansama. I will play your game. But just watch, I'm going to prove myself quickly and will be the adult I have told you I am. I mean it!" Soma insisted.

"Mmm whatever you say Little Prince," Sebastian said. "Come now, it is time for your breakfast. Open wide~" Some sighed and accepted the spoonful of the watery substance. But the moment it hit his throat, he gagged, and spit it back out.

"My God! That is disgusting!" Soma said as he wiped off his mouth angrily. It was watery and tasted of nothing. It was like hot and chunky water in a sense to him. He looked to Sebastian and gasped softly. Sebastian's bangs were dripping with the oat gruel, and his eyes were closed as it dripped onto his face. He opened his eyes and stared at Soma, his expression unreadable.

"That's strike one."


	3. Three strikes

**This chapter does have spanking.**

The rest of breakfast managed to go off without a hitch. Soma ate all he was given without any more complaints. He was determined to prove to Sebastian that he was not the child he made him out to be. He was 17 for gods sake, and he was going to act like it! Once he had finished his breakfast, he was so grateful when the tray was removed from the chair. Sebastian lifted his out of his high chair and into his arms. "Now then, now that you've had your breakfast, I'm going to have you go and play for now whilst I clean up. I trust that you'll be able to behave yourself?"

"Of course I can. Don't you worry about me," Soma assured him. It would be easy enough to prove himself to be mature. All he had to do, was behave and act as an adult would. It was very simple!

"I do hope you realize that you will not be left unattended," Sebastian told him, walking out of the dining room. Soma raised an eyebrow, but Sebastian continued. "Little ones should not be left by their lonesome after all. So I've asked Mey-Rin to watch over you for the time-being." He found himself smiling at Soma's mortified expression.

"Wait, she knows of this treatment? She knows that I have been punished?"

"Well of course she does. I could not leave her in the dark in such a way. That would have been terribly rude of me." Sebastian ascended the stairs, and eventually stopped outside of a door. "The gardener and the chief have been made aware as well. They will be assisting me throughout this process. Of course they were a bit puzzled at first. Anyone would be when faced with such a thing. But after the initial shock, they seemed willing to help me. So, now we have three babysitters at hand for just in case." Soma moaned softly. For goodness sake, now they knew? So now everyone in this house was bound to treat him like an infant! He found himself blushing a good deal and was tempted to hide his face. But he knew he shouldn't. He had to face this head-on, no matter how much he didn't want to. Sebastian adjusted his hold on Soma before opening up the door entering the room. Soma felt his mouth falling agape as he stared.

This was the room where Ciel usually stored and tested Funtom toys. Soma had been in here once before. But things had been re-arranged quite a bit in order to accommodate him. There was no clutter, as everything had been neatly set to the side. In the center of the room, was a large rug that covered the ground. There was a toy box in the center of that rug, with toys inside for the prince. Upon looking around the room, Soma could see there were a few other added items. A rocking chair in one corner, where the maid was sitting and waiting, a bookshelf filled with rather thick looking books against the wall, and a table. At first, Soma did not know what the table was for. But he quickly became aware of the fluffy, and white items that were stored in a little compartment in the bottom. Oh. A changing table? Soma blushed even harder, and was feeling rather grateful that it was not going to be put to use. Or...at least he hoped it wouldn't. But something told him that Sebastian had put it together in the first place, because he felt that it would. Well, he'd just have to prove him wrong now wouldn't he? Sebastian stepped into the room and brought Soma to the rug. He set the little prince down on top of the rug before petting his head gently. Then, he turned to Mey-Rin.

"I can trust you to keep an eye on him for now yes?" Sebastian asked. "I'll try not to be too long."

"Of course! You can leave it to me!" Mey-Rin assured him. After first hearing about the punishment, she had been rather surprised. Why was this happening? Did Sebastian really have the right to do such a thing, and to a prince no less? But with time, she came to accept it, and even become rather excited by it! there had never been a baby in the manor before. And until the Young Master and Elizabeth married, there would likely not be one. So this would be the closest she could get for now. "I won't take my eye off of him."

"Very good," he looked at Soma and smiled softly. "You behave now, understand? Be a good boy." Soma only nodded in return. So, Sebastian turned, and silently left the room. Once he was gone, Mey-Rin knelt down at Soma's side with a smile. "Hello there!" She said kindly. she had been instructed by Sebastian earlier to treat Soma like a small child, no matter how much he protested against it. "Would you like to play with me? Let's see what we have here shall we?" she suggested, pulling the little toy box close. "Oh my! There's lots of fun things to play with in here aren't there?" she asked, pulling out a few little toys. "See? We have some stuffed animals! And rattles. Oh, and stacker toys as well. Would you like to play with those?" She asked, offering him a wooden block. Soma raised an eyebrow, but did accept what he was given. "This will be such great fun don't you think?" She asked him. She never had the chance to play with a baby before. So she was looking foreword to playing with him quite a lot!

"Maybe," Soma responded unenthusiastically. Mey-Rin didn't seem to loose her own sense of enthusiasm. She began to build a short little stack with the blocks, encouraging him to join in. But Soma really didn't seem interested. He instead, just glanced around the room, looking at the toys and decorations in the room. This really was such a babyish area now wasn't it? How was he supposed to act like an adult, when he was treated like an infant?

"C'mon now. How are you going to have fun if you aren't trying?" Mey-Rin asked. "Oh dear, I do hope you haven't grown restless already. How do we make a restless baby feel better hm?" she wondered. the best thing she could do was entertain him. She dug around in her pocket for a second before pulling out a pacifier. Before he could fully understand what was happening, she stuck the rubber end into his mouth. Soma held it there for a second, rather shocked by the sudden item being placed in his mouth. Then, the maid picked up a stuffed rabbit with a rattle inside and shook it a bit for him. "Look! Isn't it sweet?" she asked him. Soma was surprised for a few moment, and didn't move. But he soon scowled and spat out the pacifier.

"Please do not do that Miss. Maid!" Soma requested, his face a bit red. "I do not want a pacifier!"

"Are you sure? they are supposed to sooth fussy little ones aren't they?" she asked, a little confused.

"But, I am not a baby!" He insisted.

"Oh that's not what I've been told," she said back. "And I am to treat you as such. Now, why don't we-"

"No!" Soma interrupted, making her jump. "I am not a baby! and I won't be playing any childish games! I need you to help me get away from here!"

"Well I can't do that now can I? That's awfully irresponsible it is! Babies are supposed to be watched over aren't they?"

"I am not a baby!"

Mey-Rin sighed a bit, placing her hand on her cheek. "Oh dear, you really are fussy today aren't you? Maybe you need a nap?" She said aloud. "Or...has Sebastian already put you in nappies? Did you need changing?" She asked innocently. She really didn't mean him any harm, nor did she mean to sound like she was making fun of him. But it Prince Soma's eyes, that's how it seemed.

"No! Just be quiet will you?" Soma scolded her. "Stop treating me like a little kid okay? Leave me alone!" Mey-Rin's eyebrows seemed to rise a good deal in surprise from his outburst. And for a moment, she said nothing. Then, she frowned. It was a bit hard to read her expression, as her eyes were hidden behind those large glasses. but judging by the frown on her face and the way her brows were shaped, she was not happy.

"That is enough. I won't having you speaking in such a way. It is very rude!" She scolded him. "I think you need to be placed in a time-out." Time-out? What did she mean by that? She took his hand and helped him to his feet. He was rather shaky, and was having a bit of a hard time. But he tried to keep his footing as best he could. She led him to one of the corners, where there was a stool waiting. One he had not noticed before. "You sit here," she instructed. "Facing the wall." Silently, he did as she said, a wash of familiarity coming over him. He was going to sit in the corner? He remembered that he had been given such a punishment before when he was just a child. But that was such a long time ago. "Now, you will stay there until I say you may come out," she instructed. He had never known her to be so assertive. So this was different.

"Wait a second! I don't want to sit there," he said, pulling her hand so she was pulled away from the stool.

"I'm very sorry. But when you misbehave, you must be punished," Mey-Rin explained to him. "So you are to sit there and think about what you have done." Soma pouted bitterly, stomping his foot. "Now now. You don't want me to tell Sebastian do you?" she asked him. Soma shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "That's what I thought. Now please, sit right there." Soma huffed once more, and plopped himself down on the stool, facing the corner. And for a moment, neither of them said a thing. Leaving Soma to just think. But he wasn't really thinking about his misdeeds. Because in his mind, he had ever reason to be cross. This was not a fair punishment, not in the slightest! Soma folded his arms tightly. Oooh when he saw Agni again...well he had quite a lot to say to that man right now. Allowing him to be treated in such a way, what was he thinking?!

He heard the door open, and he turned his head. Perhaps the maid was leaving now? But he was mistaken. Sebastian stepped into the room, getting his and the maids attention. Mey-rin came up to Sebastian, and the two of them began to speak. Their voices were too hushed, so Soma could not hear what was being said. But since they kept looking towards him, he could only assume they spoke poorly of him. Not a good sign at all. He suddenly saw Sebastian begin to walk towards him. So he quickly turned his head to face the corner once more. He felt Sebastian lingering behind him, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "That's your second strike," Sebastian said calmly. "Did I not ask you to be a good boy for me? I imagine your idea of right and wrong is rather different from my own." Soma said nothing. Suddenly, something brushed against his shoulder. Sebastian was handing him something.

Soma turned and took what he was given. What was this? In his hands, was a small, yellow cup with a handle, and a rabbit on the side. It wasn't really a tea cup, nor was it a mug. And it was certainly smaller then an average cup. "I thought you might like something to drink," Sebastian explained. It was then that Soma realized that the cup was full of milk. "I wonder if that's why you're so fussy today. If you wished for milk, you should have said something," Sebastian told him, his tone rather teasing. Soma felt his temper flaring rather quickly at this. How DARE he treat him and speak to him in such a way? He was not going to accept this. Why had he been so submissive, allowing Sebastian to do as he pleased? He was a prince! And Sebastian was only a butler! He stood up, ignoring the heaviness in his legs and turned to face Sebastian. "Ah-ah! I do not believe you were given permission to-"

"Be quiet! You are not going to continue to treat me like this! I am not going to allow it!" And, in a fit of rage, he took the cup, and emptied it's contents on the ground next to him. Sebastian made no effort to stop him, folding his hands behind his back and watching his little fit. Soma tossed the cup at him, which Sebastian caught effortlessly, and continued to yell at him. "I've had enough of this humiliation! I am a prince! And you will treat me as such! do you understand me? Now, I demand you to put my legs back to the way they were before, so that I may walk once again. Then, you will call Agni and have him take me home! Are you listening to me?" His face was tinted red from anger as Sebastian watched. With his hand, he shooed Mey-Rin from the room. Once she was gone, Sebastian spoke. His tone was low, and clearly not amused.

"At the moment, you are residing in Britain. In my Young Master's home. Not in your palace. Not in India. Not even in the town house. My Master was generous enough to give you and your butler residence in his Town house. And I'm sure you're too daft to understand that he only did so in order to get you out of his hair." Soma did react. There was no way that was true! Right? "In such a situation, you do not have the right to order anyone around. Furthermore, Agni is currently your guardian. And he has given me permission to commence in such a punishment. I am trying to help you see the error of your ways, and give you a chance to prove yourself to be an adult. Clearly however, I was wrong. You're just as much of an infant as I thought you were."

Soma turned his head away. But Sebastian quickly took his chin and turned it so they faced each other. "And if I am not mistaken, this is your third strike. You have proven to me that you are not up to the standards of even a toddler. Therefore, you will be given the proper treatment as such. But first..." he smiled. "I do believe you are due for a punishment after your string of poor behavior." Soma felt his heart racing in his chest. Punishment? What did he mean by punishment? Sebastian lifted Soma into his arms and carried him across the room.

He sat down in the rocking chair, and held Soma on his lap. Soma seemed to quickly realize what was happening and began to struggle. "No! Let me go!" he demanded. Sebastian kept one hand firmly on Soma's back to keep him held down, and used his teeth to remove the glove on his other hand. He tucked the glove into the pocket of his suit for now, and then lowered Soma's pajama bottoms.

"Be grateful young Prince. I have no desire to touch your bare bottom. So I will allow you to keep your bloomers on for the time being." Sebastian chuckled. "Then again, I suppose will need to get used to such a thing in due time." Soma didn't get a chance to ask what he meant. As soon after he said so, he brought his hand down on Soma behind. Soma cried out in surprise. He hadn't expected Sebastian to hit so hard! Only a moment after the first, Sebastian swat his behind once again. And again. And again. Soma continued to struggle, trying to get free. But Sebastian was pinning him down and not giving him the chance. His bottom felt warm and began to sting, but Sebastian did not relent. He tried to hold back the tears that pooled in his brown eyes, but they quickly poured over and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please le me go!" Sebastian paused for a moment, rubbing Soma's bottom.

"Good show using your manners like that," Sebastian praised. "Keep that attitude up, and perhaps it will be over soon." Then he went right back to spanking him as Soma cried. He gave fifteen swats before he was finally satisfied. He lifted Soma's trousers, and rubbed his back. But he provided no more comfort other then that. "So soon after breakfast, and you've already wasted your three chances," Sebastian marveled in a teasing tone. "I believe what you need right now is a nap."

"I don't want it," Soma managed past his sobs. "I don't want to."

"And there's that attitude once again. Once an infant, always an infant I suppose." Sebastian shook his head. "Let me rephrase what I've said. You'll have a nap. And once you wake up, you'll feel much better. You won't have to worry about pretending to be someone you are not. All you'll need to worry about is eating, sleeping, and making sure your nappies are changed." Soma shuddered, and seemed to cry even harder. "Do be quiet for a spell will you?" Sebastian continued to rub his back with one hand. With the other had, he pressed hard against the pressure point on the base of Soma's skull, just behind his ear. for a moment, Soma continued to cry. But before too long, he became rather still.

"Sleep well small Prince. When you awaken, that's when the fun will really begin."


	4. Submersion

**I'm sorry for taking so long. I worked on this little by little throughout these past months during my free time, and I promise I did my best! So, I hope this makes it at least somewhat worth the wait. I just realized. It's been a little over a year since this has been updated, hasn't it? I am so so sorry.**

 _Little Prince? Little Prince, it's time for you to wake up._ His voice, it sounded so far away. Some could hardly find the strength to even open his eyes. His eyelids were heavy, almost as though he hadn't slept for days. He couldn't make himself move. His limbs, they felt so stiff and heavy. His thoughts were drifting along lazily in his head, and he could hardly grasp onto them. A weight pressed against his chest, he could hardly breathe. Something wasn't right, and he knew that. But he couldn't do a thing about it. He just barely managed to part his lips and let out a soft groan. He felt awful, as though he had fallen ill. He could hear that voice again. _Dear dear. I was worried this might happen. Rest for a moment. You'll feel like yourself again in a moment. Just be still, and be calm._ Soma didn't need to be told twice. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to at this point. He gave forth another groan to show his displeasure, but it was not responded to verbally. Instead, he could feel a hand run up and down his chest, soothing him gently.

Slowly, his thoughts began to gather themselves once again. And he came to realize a few things. What happened that day, it was no dream. He had been giving the toddler treatment, chastised, and then, put under once again. His expression changed. Before then, Sebastian had warned him of his newest punishment. From a toddler to infant correct? That was rather...worrisome. Soma knew that punishment had been hanging in the air for a while. But he had tried not to think about it, even as it was being threatened. He had been so confident in himself, so sure that it would never be implemented. Sebastian wouldn't dare! Right?

Soma slowly opened his eyes, hoping to God that nothing was wrong. His vision was blurred and all of the colors were blending together, making the world spin. He blinked a few times, hoping to clear his vision. He could hear someone trying to speak to him, but it all sounded like it was underwater. He closed his eyes once again and took a few deep breathes, trying to sort himself out. Nothing felt right. The hand that was still rubbing up and down his chest was helping just a bit, soothing him ever so slightly. He managed to ward off vertigo that was making it hard to see straight, and chanced a glance up once again, opening his eyes slowly. While things weren't exactly clear, t was a bit better. Things were coming more into focus with time, and he could make out what was above him. The room was slightly dim, with the only light being that from the outside, and Sebastian was leaning over him. His chest was pressed against the white railing of...bars? Were those crib bars? Sebastian's expression was as flat as it always was, even though his voice had just a little concern lacing it. It was almost certainly false concern though, just trying to soothe him somehow.

"There we are," Sebastian said softly, his voice sounding a bit clearer now that Soma had some more time to process it. "How are you feeling now then?" Soma opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't seem to manage out the words. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words seemed caught in his throat, and he was unable to force them forward. This only seemed to amuse Sebastian even more. "Poor thing. Can't seem to find your words?" he asked, his words dripping with a sickly-sweet tone. Soma scowled, but once again, he couldn't seem to manage out any more than that. "Well, no matter. You'll feel a little more proper in time I would imagine. The transition has been quite the shock to your body, so I'm not surprised that you're feeling this way pet." Sebastian chuckled and quickly lowered the bars of the crib. "I think this should be a good time to have you all checked out then. Before you regain the strength to struggle and cause a fuss."

Sebastian reached in and lifted out the drowsy and limp Prince Soma. "I knew you would sleep for a good, long while. But I didn't imagine it would be for this long," Sebastian sighed, glancing at the window as he adjusted Soma in his arms so that his head rest on his shoulder. "Why, it's already so late..." Soma could see how long the shadows were on the ground, so he could only imagine it was sunset already. Wasn't it midmorning earlier? Has he truly been out for that long? "You'll feel a lot better with a proper meal, and perhaps a bath as well," Sebastian hummed. "Oh dear, but having been asleep so long, something tells me that you won't be sleeping through the night tonight. I shall have to figure something out then until tomorrow."

For a moment, Soma was soothed, his back being rubbed, and Sebastian swaying his body back and forth, in a comforting motion. Somehow, this quiet motion soothed him a bit and stopped him from complaining. Perhaps it was more because he still felt so out of it. Everything felt like a dream of some sort. While his vision was a lot clearer, nothing felt really...real, in a matter of speaking. "The Young Master has already been seated at the table and is having his dinner. So, we'll make sure not to bother him whilst he is dining. I'm sure he might like to see you before bed, however. So, after you are fed, I shall give him a moment to see you, before your bath." Again, Soma didn't answer, still locked into an almost drunken stupor. It took him a moment to process what Sebastian had said. As he tried to gather his thoughts, Sebastian carried him across the room, humming casually, as though this were all quite normal. For the time being, Sebastian refrained from teasing him or belittling him. It was no fun if it was not going to elicit a reaction. As Soma was carried, he got a better look at the room. A nursery it would seem. With whites and dark blues as the color scheme.

"W-Wh-what..." Soma managed to stutter out, his tongue feeling heavy. "...did you d-do?"

"Oh, nothing too drastic," Sebastian said casually. He calmly lie Soma down on a large table with soft cushioning underneath. "But, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't done anything at all. You see, a little medicine never hurt anybody hm?" Soma didn't answer, trying to figure out what he meant, so Sebastian continued. "I imagine your body is feeling rather heavy, is it not? Making it a tad hard to move, or to even speak. Lowering your blood pressure to take you to that point was simple enough," he said simply. "I had a good deal of work to do in order to weaken your body to the point of utter dependence. But a few hours later, and everything is set in place. I could tell I had done what was needed when you didn't rouse, even when the sun began to set. I may have kept you sleeping all night. But, I couldn't determine if you truly would sleep through the night. The last thing I wanted was for you to awaken during the night. What sort of butler would I be if I allowed my master to be awakened by a crying child?"

Once Soma was settled on the table, he came to realize what it was. A changing table? Wasn't there already one situated in the playroom? Why did he have another one here? Unless this was the playroom? But, it was made into the nursery he was in now? He really didn't know. But he was too exhausted to figure it out. Sebastian carefully removed Soma's pajama bottoms. "Perhaps I should have placed you in a nappy before I put you to bed. I suppose I can be considered lucky you didn't have an accident in your sleep, however. Still, I should be more careful next time." Soma's face flushed, the heat in his face temporarily bringing him back to reality, his head pushing above his drugged up weakness, allowing him to take everything in.

"Stop. Wait..." Soma wheezed. But, he was ignored.

"With time, you'll grow used to this weak feeling, and won't be so dreadfully tired every hour. At first, though, I imagine daily naps will be necessary. Perhaps two a day," Sebastian explained, removing Soma's bloomers, folding them, and setting them to the side. "I believe only once you have recovered from the chronic fatigue, will you truly feel the limits placed upon you. the weakness placed upon your body will have you dependent in regards to most things. Walking, eating, dressing, toileting, and so on. Just like a true infant." Sebastian smiled at him, his eyes narrowed just a bit as he prepared the cloth nappy, and slid it underneath Soma's behind. His casual motions almost made it seem as though he had done this many times before. "Take heart little one. No longer will you be held to the difficult expectation of a toddler. Now, you can be the infant you truly always were."

Soma fidgeted, as though he were trying to roll off the table. But, he was kept still by Sebastian's hand. Sebastian quickly folded the ends up and pinned it together, securing it in place. "There we are. Isn't that much better?" Sebastian asked with a smile. He picked up the pajama bottoms and prepared to place them back over his hips. But, after some thought, he set to folding them instead. "It will be much easier to see if you need a changing this way hm?" he chuckled, setting them off to the side. Then, he picked Soma up. Soma's naturally dark face somehow seemed to become even darker. "Now then, it's time for your supper. Afterward, you will have a bath. If you're tired afterward, then you can go back to bed. If now, then we shall surely figure out something for you to do."

With that, Sebastian carried the tired prince from the room, holding him carefully. It was a lot easier to be gentle with him when he wasn't struggling admittedly. He was carried out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs. Soma half expected that he would be carried into the kitchen. But instead, he was taken into the sitting room. As he was carried, Soma quickly attempted to curl his fingers in, like a fist. But his fingers, well, it was as though he had been in the cold for much too long. Even his fingers felt stiff and weak. It was too difficult to ball them up. Sebastian had said he would get used to this feeling of weakness. But, he highly doubted it. He felt so sick...

Sebastian walked across the sitting room and sat down on the couch, holding Soma in his lap. Soma's face was turned towards Sebastian's torso, and he closed his eyes, resting his weary eyes. He felt a soft, gloved finger poke his cheek. "Come now. No sleeping right now. You've not had your dinner yet. You can sleep a bit later." Soma sighed, opening his eyes again. He turned his head upwards, so he could look at Sebastian. While he was smiling, there was something in his eyes that Soma simply didn't like.  
Suddenly, Soma could hear footsteps entering the room. They were too heavy to be Ciel's. Could it be? Agni?

"I have what you wanted Sebastian," said a lower voice. Ah, that was not Agni. It was only the chief. "I've gotta say, I was pretty surprised when you sent a request for something like this. Are you sure you're okay with giving him this?"

"Naturally. A baby can't be expected to eat a full-course meal. They're too little for such a thing," Sebastian said, holding out his hand for the baby's bottle in Baldroy's hand.

Baldroy hesitated, before finally handing it over. "You're really taking this whole punishment pretty seriously, aren't you?"

"Of course. Mister Agni intrusted his prince with me, and I promised I wouldn't let any harm come to him. The prince is but an infant, is he not? If I do not treat him properly, and exercise caution with him, then he may grow ill."

"If you say so," Baldroy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyways, if you don't need anything else, I guess I'll be off."

"Indeed." Soma could hear the heavy footsteps plod away, but he still never bothered to turn his head all the way around. Instead, he focused on staying awake. Despite how badly he wanted to sleep, the last thing he wanted was to fall asleep in Sebastian's arms. Even though he was using care to handle, Soma still found him to be quite intimidating. So, sleeping here didn't feel like an option right now. He kept his heavy eyes open as best he could, as Sebastian tested the temperature of the liquid on his wrist. When he felt satisfied with it, he finally turned to Soma.

"Alright, little prince. Let's get you fed, shall we? Open wide for me." Normally, Soma may have shouted, protested, or perhaps even hit Sebastian. But, he was just so weak and tired, that he didn't feel like he would be able to. Not that he wanted to risk the consequences of striking Sebastian anyhow. so, he kept his hands to himself. But, he didn't open. He kept his lips buttoned shut, not wanting Sebastian to try and feed him. "Coem now, don't give me grief. The sooner you finish, the sooner we'll have you in bed." Bed. That sounded so wonderful really. So, he turned to face up and opened for him. "There's my good boy." Sebastian stuck the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and held the bottle in place as he fed him. The formula inside the bottle was warm, and it tasted sweet. It wasn't really Soma's idea of a good meal. But, he supposed it was something. As the warm formula entered his stomach, he came to realize just how empty his tummy was. He hadn't had anything to eat all day, other than the watery oat gruel earlier in the day. But that had been hours ago. While the formula wasn't great, it was filling he supposed. Soma sighed through his nose and drank down the formula.

"My. Hungry weren't you?" Sebastian chuckled. "Well, don't drink it down so greedily. you're sure to give yourself a gut ache at this rate." He watched Soma for a moment longer, before commenting, "You're falling into your role quite nicely, aren't you? Perhaps this will be a bit easier then I thought. Perhaps we should take advantage of these times of fatigue as often as we can now shall we? I'm sure you'd make a fine infant." Sebastian leaned back, making himself a bit more comfortable so he didn't cramp up from the stagnant position he stayed in.

Once again, soma could hear footsteps entering the room. Thanks to his position, he was able to peer out of the corner of his eye to see who was coming in. Unlike Baldroy, these footsteps were a lot lighter. This time, young Ciel walked into the sitting room, taking in the scene. "Good evening young master. I trust dinner was to your liking?"

"Mm," Ciel hummed, watching the two of them for a moment.

"Don't mind me, my lord. I'm simply making sure the little one is fed before he is bathed and put back to bed," Sebastian said casually. Ciel nodded and stared at Soma for a moment. Thanks to Soma's greedy speed, the bottle was nearly empty, and Soma was looking quite relaxed. He truly looked like an infant, nursing away at a bottle, wearing a nappy, and being cradled in such a way. He wasn't enjoying this, was he? "Young master, I feel that these coming day will be quite interesting. The prince has been given a little something to help him relax. He's likely going to be a bit fatigued these coming days as he gets used things, so my time may be taken up a bit. I'm sure the prince would appreciate your help in his care-taking."

Ciel's face went a bit red in response. "Don't be ridiculous, you can't expect me to help care for a grown adult in such a way."

"Of course not my lord. I shall take care of him. I was only offering."

"Well, think next time before you speak. Who in their right mind would want a task such as that?" Ciel huffed. "Other than you apparently." Sebastian only smirked at his off-handed comment. Ciel scanned the two of them once again before turning up his nose. "Anyhow, I'm going to my study. Finish up with him quickly." He sighed and turned away. "And clean him up, will you? The fool has gone and soiled himself."

Thankfully, the bottle was empty, so Soma didn't end up choking. But he nearly did out of surprise and shock. What? No, no way he had! He couldn't very well look now, but when he moved his legs experimentally, he could feel that the cloth between his legs had become rather uncomfortably damp. He really had wet himself, hadn't he? but, how? He hadn't felt the need to go earlier on, and he certainly hadn't felt himself...wet. How could he have? Sebastian seemed to confirm his fear when he set the bottle aside and smirked. "It would seem to allow you to go with your pajama bottoms was the right decision eh? It will be a lot easier to get you all cleaned up this way."

Soma's mouth simply hung open as Sebastian placed the bottle to the side and stood up. "I'm not too surprised if I'm being honest. We had you with us for a full day, and I hadn't given you the chance to relive yourself once. I'm surprised you didn't leak little one," he chuckled, carrying him out of the sitting room. "I have a clean nappy and a new pair of pajamas waiting for you in the washroom. So, let's get you into the bath shall we?"

"I...I'm not...a baby," Soma managed out.

"Oh? How can you say that after having an accident right there on my lap eh?" Sebastian chuckled. That certainly seemed to do the trick, as Soma didn't say anything else for the time being. Sebastian smiled once again, taking Soma down to the washroom to bath him. I'll admit, while I am more the used to bathing my young lord, bathing an infant is likely to be different. I must take much more care, as young ones like you can be quite fragile. I do wish I had obtained a soap that would be more fit for sensitive skin. Then again, since you are only an infant mentally, I suppose it shall be fine."

In the restroom, Sebastian set Soma on the closed toilet lid for the time being. It was there that he undressed him. First, slipping off the pajama top, and then, undoing the wet, cloth nappy, easily removing it, and leaving him nude. After that, he quietly dropped a towel over Soma's lap. "There we go," he nodded, before stepping away and plugging up the drain, before starting up the water. Without Sebastian's support, Soma slumped over on the toilet seat, his lashes fluttering as he struggled to open his eyes. This was a weakness he had not felt in the longest time. Not since he had been in India. He could remember a time when he had grown dangerously ill with a high fever and no appetite. He had been left without strength, and no one to dote on him but Mina. He had not the strength to leave his bed, to feed himself, or even to sit up. This felt a lot like he had felt back then. Only, a bit more humiliating. He didn't feel so hot like he had back then. Rather, he felt like his head was weighted down with bricks, and he couldn't process a thing.

'I'll close my eyes, just for a second. I'll rest while the butler is preparing the bath. Perhaps I can sleep right through the bath.' the prince sighed through his nose as he tried to make himself comfortable. 'I've never had anyone bath me like this before, other than my own servants. But when I got older, I didn't let them do that anymore. Only Agni. So, this is going to feel, a bit odd.' He felt himself blush a bit, and he closed his eyes when his vision began to blur. 'Ugh. In any case, how in the world did I have an accident like that? I didn't even feel it. Is that what the medicine can do. What a scary, and humiliating thing.'

He was so lost in his thoughts and overcome with fatigue, that he didn't notice when he was picked up, and carried across the bathroom. Rather, he felt as though he were beginning to faint, which was why he felt so light. It wasn't until his bottom hit the bathwater, that he began to wake up again. "You don't want to sleep here," Sebastian warned him, submerging Soma's body in the water. "Lest you wish to find yourself in a rather watery grave." Soma failed to find the humor in Sebastian's words, only staring back at him. "I think we shall save the bubble bath for another time, my prince. It will feel a lot nicer if we use it when you are feeling a bit more awake and can enjoy it a bit more."

Soma didn't really seem to mind. Or, care for that matter really. Bubbles or not, he hoped to simply get this over with, and go back to bed. He could feel Sebastian take his hair down a bit, moistening the ends when they dipped into the water. Frankly, a lot of the bath was a rather, big blur. Sebastian washed down his body, wet his hair with water, and then scrubbed his hair clean with shampoo. It smelt clean, almost a floral scent. He had heard, when he was little, that in Britain, soap was only used by those that were more well-off. That was something he had never really been able to confirm. But as far as he knew, that simply wasn't true.

His thoughts drifted a bit, never attaching to a single idea or concept as he struggled to stay conscious. His heart rate was very slow, slower then it ought to be for a normal human. His skin was slightly pale, and his eyes continued to flutter. If one didn't understand what was happening, they would think that Soma looked very ill. And, in a sense, he was quite ill. Which was why Sebastian needed to stay with him and monitor him. Soma wouldn't be able to care for himself in this state or do much of anything he supposed. He was at the dependency level of an infant, and Sebastian knew it. So, he was more than happy to take advantage of the situation.  
He didn't comment when Soma's eyes slid closed, allowing him a moment to rest. If Soma was resting, he was less likely to fight anyhow. If the prince wanted to ignore his earlier warnings, then that was his decision.

"I have to admit," Sebastian sighed. "You're making this a good deal easier for me. But, it's much less interesting as well. I suppose I had been ready for at least a little fight. But, I was wrong. You're even less interesting than an actual infant." Soma felt he ought to take offense, but he truly didn't care right now. He just wanted to sleep.

For a while, they were quiet. Soma allowed Sebastian to wash him down, and Sebastian didn't speak. Finally, Sebastian let go of the prince. "Ah, it would seem I've forgotten your towel. How careless of me," Sebastian sighed. "Give me one moment." Sebastian stood, and watched the tired prince for only a moment, before turning and walking to the sink where he had draped the towel before. Soma's eyes opened just a bit, so he could see Sebastian ever so slightly. He could see spots before his eyes, and everything felt like it was underwater. He opened his mouth to speak, but not a word came out. Only a choked sound, almost sounding like a whimper. When he tried to lift his arm up, it felt too heavy, as though it were filled with metal. He could barely move, he simply didn't have to strength. Soma closed his eyes once again, breathing hard.

And then, barely able to support himself, he slowly slid down, and submerged in the bathwater, disappearing from sight.

The warm water was soothing, enveloping his body in a blanket, and clearing his head a bit. Under the water, he opened his eyes, which was something one of his big brothers had taught him how to do. He remembered he used to be too afraid to even attempt to open his eyes underwater before then. The water was clear, so it wasn't too difficult to see. The ceiling was blurred with the water and the bubbles that slowly rose to the surface. His response was slow, and he did not panic straight away. But when he tried to take in a breath and choked on the water, that's when he began to struggle. He tried to lift himself out, but he simply did not have the strength to sit up. Just like a true infant...

It only took a moment, before the image of the ceiling was blurred by another image. The silhouette of Sebastian came into view, his facial features blurred as well by the water. Soma was struggling to sit up or move in order to try and save himself. But he simply didn't have the strength. He expected Sebastian to reach in and pull him out immediately. But...he didn't. Rather, he simply stood there, watching Soma slowly begin to drown. He made no move to reach into the water and get him. He only watched. Soma couldn't tell if he was smiling, or grimacing, or what sort of expression he had on his face. The only thing he knew for certain, was that he was not going to be saved. Sebastian was going to watch him drown. Soma's lungs struggled, and despite knowing he shouldn't, he tried to breathe in. But it only caused more water to rush into his lungs, making him panic just as badly. His long, violet hair was floating freely in the water and began to float about his face, making it even harder to see. His chest felt like it was burning as he tried to see past the rivers of hair that blocked his vision. But it was all in vain he came to discover.

He could hear a faint ringing in his ears and began to see flashes of white light as he struggled to stay conscious. How long was Sebastian going to stand there, simply watching him as he drowned? Was he truly intending to watch him die? For a moment, he simply lost all hope. He was going to die in this big bathtub, in his best friends home. All at the hands of his friend's butler. Agni wasn't going to be here to save him. And Ciel couldn't save him, he didn't know what was happening. A burbling sound left his throat as the last of the air left his lungs. He felt tired all over again. He felt weaker, and just... He couldn't gather another thought, as the bright lights from the bathroom, and the ones created by his oxygen-deprived brain began to fade away and be slowly replaced by darkness. And the ringing began to fade away...

He was snapped back to reality suddenly when a pair of hands suddenly disturbed the water and grabbed the prince. Soma was pulled into an upright position and held up. The moment he could feel himself leave the water, he gasped and choked on the water that still remained in his lungs. He coughed harshly, gasping and wheezing as he tried to breathe. Sebastian's hand was roughly patting his back in an attempt to help him clear his lungs. A majority of his hair was sticking to his face, so he still couldn't see very well at all. "Take a breath. You're fine. Stop panicking in such a way, you're only making it harder on yourself," Sebastian advised. His voice was deprived of any sort of care, or concern.

Finally, after coughing out a good deal of the water from his lungs, he was able to take in a deep and ragged breath. "That's the way," Sebastian said quietly, stopping his patting, and starting to rub instead. He used his other hand to part Soma's hair so he could see. His vision was still terribly blurred however from his own tears. "Why are you crying?" Sebastian asked. "You've lived. You have nothing to cry over." His words were insulting. But, Soma didn't quite care. Instead, once he was able to breathe a bit better, he truly began to sob. He thought he was going to die. He had every right to cry right now, no matter what cruel words Sebastian had to say. He could hear Sebastian sigh, before lifting him out of the water with the towel, and wrapping him up in his arms. Sebastian walked over to the loo and sat on the closed seat. Then, he adjusted Soma in his arms and used a second towel to gently dry Soma's hair. He didn't have any kind words to say, nor did he have any intention of comforting, he simply did the job, drying off his hair and his body.

Once he was done, he slid off of the toilet seat, and gently set Soma down on the ground, unwrapping the towel so Soma was holding still. "I'd advise that you keep still so I can dress you quicker. I imagine the chill in the air is not quite comfortable." Sebastian gave him a bit of a look as he said quietly, "Then again, you did not heed my warning regarding resting in the bathtub. So, I suppose I should expect you to misbehave and not listen to me by now. I do hope that we will not need to waste our time by having me restrain you." Thankfully, however, Soma was still as Sebastian pinned a clean nappy around his waist, and dressed him in a pair of white pajamas. Once he was dressed, Sebastian sat him up and held him in his lap. With the hairbrush, he began to work through Soma's hair, brushing out the tangles, and running his fingers through the completed sections to make sure it was right.

"Let this be your first lesson," Sebastian said quietly, getting the prince's attention, and momentarily stopping his crying. "You did not listen to me, just as always. You never want to listen. That's what led to this punishment. And that is what nearly led to your own demise. Do you understand now why it is not a good idea to disobey and act like a brat?"

"But...I..."

"You are told what to do in order to preserve your own safety, well-being, and the sanity of others. Disobey and you will be hurt or punished. All of this was your own doing. You have no one to blame but yourself." Soma kept his mouth shut, but his lips continued to quiver. "Listen to me, and behave yourself, and some good may come out of it. However, continue to behave like this, and no good will be coming your way." Once he was satisfied, Sebastian tied Soma's hair up into a high ponytail. "Goodness, you need a trim," he sighed, before picking Soma up once again. Once he was in his arms, his head fell listlessly against Sebastian's shoulder.

As Sebastian left the restroom, Mey-Rin scuttled past to gather the clothing left behind to bring it to the wash. "Something tells me you won't be awake much longer. You need another long rest," Sebastian pointed out. He brought Soma back to the nursery and set him inside the crib. From his pocket, he retrieved a small, white dummy, and stuck it between Soma's lips to silence his whimpers. "Tomorow is a new day. We can try once again for a better day. Unless you still feel like acting out and causing a fuss." He reached out and pulled the covers up to Soma's chin, and tucked a small Funtom rabbit under the covers with him. "Rest now. And we shall make another attempt in the morning. Today was a bit of a long day, although you were only conscious for half of it." He watched soma, before smirking. "Honestly. You could only maintain the standards of a toddler for half of a day now, could you? And only just barely. I wonder if you'll ever regain your standing again."

Soma only stared at him, still rather shocked by everything that had happened, even as he started to drift off, and Sebastian's face became blurry. Why should he be expected to obey the man that nearly let him die? But then again, he didn't have much of a choice now did he? He was helpless. Just as trapped as he had been when he was under the water. And Sebastian was the one who was going to care for him until he could pull himself out. Soma closed his eyes when he couldn't hold them open any longer, soothing himself with the dummy.

But at the same time, Sebastian was also the one holding his head under the water. And he would be saved when Sebastian chose...

* * *

 **Tl;DR: Soma" *Burble Burble*  
Sebastian: *Smacks lips* Nice.**


End file.
